The Creator
The Creator is a comic series created by BZPower member The Tee, or Left Handed Moth. It was started on April 20th 2009 and used the Xaniskit. It gained quite a following, but was then abruptly closed due to Tee being banned. Storyline Tee, Dekcatta and Maketu wake up in a strange white room. A sort of god-like being acts as if they're experiments, using different techniques to grab their attention and has the ability to control their dreams. Finally, this being shows them that they are, in fact, in a plain, white, box shaped spaceship. Maketu suggests that they steer and land on a planet, albeit the fact that there was no control bridge. The being decides to take Maketu's suggestion and violently shifts the spaceship to a deserted sand planet, much like Tatooine. After some travelling, the trio find Banjo, a female playing a banjo. She claims that her spaceship crashed and asumingly blew up on the way here. She comes with our travellers to their white ship. As they arrive, our travellers see that the spaceship is physically too small. In an effort to try and figure out how to get in, Dekcatta awakens Karig, an A.I. that controls most of the spaceships's functions. The gang shrinks and is transported into the spaceship. Time passes and the god-like being reveals, or more correctly; talks to himself, that he was taking part in some kind of bet, one which he has just lost. So mad, he sets the ship on a crash course to a planet with Halo-esque warriors as guards and other military possitions. Later, the ship lands near a restricted government area. Axemiph, the name of this god-like being, pretends to be a hostage and that 5 people have kidnapped him, once he is confronted at gun-point by guards. They believe his pitiful lie and take the travellers hostage in Prison 45. After being unsuccessfully interogated, the Halo guards decide to transfer them to a psychiatric hospital. There they are briefed very bluntly and truthfully by Dr.Phyoohrii. While all this is happening to our part-heroes, Axemiph confronts two shadowed people, unknown to the reader. They are the people, or more possibly the representitives of the people who have wagered in the bet. Axemiph tells them that he copied all of the research files, whatever they are, and the shadowy figures slyly back off before beating money out of him. Shortly after Phyoohrii leaves, Banjo comes up with the plan to call Dlakii and get him to help them escape. Taking his time, Dlakii finally arrives with a dramatic explosion, caused by his ingenious tank. They escape uneventfully. During this time, Nuparurocks and Rorschach are revealed to be the shadowed people. They are actually scientists, following orders by unsurpisingly named society called "The Order" or "The Establishment." They decide to meet Axemiph on a empty plain, although the real plan is to double cross him. Their plan fails miserably and Axemiph starts negotiating. He offers not to go to the public with whatever was in the research files, and will give them back to The Order. In return, he won't pay the bet-debt money and that The Order must, in polite terms, exterminate the experiments, or better known as the protagonists. A rather confounding chase ensues, with different details coming to notice; like how Dlakii controls the tank with his mind, Nuparurocks and Rorschach being pursued by two Halo warriors and other freaky things. As Dlakii crosses the border, he rams into Kothra, a lonely border patrol trooper that decides to join our heroes out of boredom. Finally, they arrive at the edge of a metropolin city, where the civilian military there panics at the sight of a tank nearing. Janaro, the Seargent serving under Captain Khols fires under Khols' command, much to Dlakii and co's surprise. With explosion bombarding the tank, hope of survivng seems grim. Banjo quickly acts and commands Karig to push the EMP button. After a delayed action, the tank emits a ginormous light blue pulse that knocks out all of the surrounding electrical appliances in the city, including the bombardment buttons in the Civilian Military Bunker. As a last resort, Captain Khols sends Janaro to fetch the S-Team, short for Short Team, to help terminate the tank and its inhabitants. Panic strikes, so a plan is concocted by Dekcatta and Kothra. Because there are no weapons inside the tank, Maketu must go steal the weapons from the S-Team, whom have recently been bombarding the tank with ranged weapons. All goes successfully, much to the dismay of The S-Team and Janaro. During said chaos, NR and Rorscach arrive to the outskirts of the city. Wanting to take advantage of the S-Team's work, they snoop into the battlefield. After a while, so do the two Halo warriors following everybody. Khols, sheltering himself in the bunker, feels as if he needs to, in correct terms, offer assistance and runs onto the battlefield in a Rambo-esque fashion. Meanwhile, our tank-dwelling heroes scrap the original plan to come out firing and follow Dlakii's plan to be decoys. Everyone except Dlakii and Kothra position outside of the tank, as if surrendering. NR, Rorschach, the S-Team and the Halo guards surround them, oblivious to Dlakii and his huge tank. He transports NR, Rorschach and co to the tank's cell, while everybody else is transported safely. Once that is done, the tank flies of into space. In the meantime, Axemiph goes to The Order of Scientists' building to clear up some unresolved issues. He is greeted by Dr.Phyoohrii, revealed to also be part of The Order, and a teal warrior, appropriately named Teal. They take Axemiph deep inside the building to see the "top boss." Janaro, being the only one not imprisoned by Dlakii, discovers the area of battle of deserted and, fearing the worst, blames himself for their supposed death. Khols arrives, to his surprise, too late to the battle. As the tank slowly ascends into space, Nuparurocks and Kahinuva negotiate business plans and Dlakii magically predicts the whole plot and the answers. Back to Axemiph, the boss is revealed to be Lavaside Rahi. After a quick interrogation, the hidden files that Axemiph was holding against The Order has been located. Axemiph is shortly disposed of in a cell. Meanwhile, Khols and Janaro decide to build a spaceship to follow The Tank. Suddenly in space, the Tank doesn't respond. Characters Protagonists *Tee *Dekcatta *Maketu *Banjo *Karig *Dlakii Antagonists *Axemiph *Nuparurocks *Rorschach *Phyoohrii *Halo Guards Undetermined *Janaro *Khols *Johnuva *Kahinuva *Kothra Cameos *Xanis *Dark709 *Lavaside Rahi Movie *Channel 42 Trivia *Tee uses a lot of cultural and world references in the comics. Such references are: Star Wars, A-Team, Doctor Who, Iran, Moose, Cowboys, Disturbed, The Economic Situation, Government and Military quirks, Spin Me Right Round, shortness, Jay Leno and Elton John. *The term P.G.S (Permanent Guest Star) was appropriately replaced by Tee's own term H.I.G.W.C.I (Half Important Guests With Comic Influence). *Every Chapter a new header is added at the top of the comics. *Tee's adding of comics frequency has pleased his fans. World domination plox? *Neither Nuparurocks, Phyoorii or Rorshcach were asked to be part of the series. It just seemed to Tee that it would be funny. *Kahinuva wears a Nobel Komau instead of a Calix since there was no Calix in Xaniskit. External Links *The Creator Wikia *The Creator on BZPower Category:Comics Category:Abandoned Series Category:Plot-Oriented Comics